One Night Stand
by casey.rant
Summary: What was supposed to be just a one night stand turns into something possibly more. BxE, Rated M for some lemonade, which I simply adore. In a weird and sickening way. Not a one-shot, still in the works!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. As usual. Well, except for all that booze, and the kitchen. Which is pathetic, since all I seem to own are inanimate objects. Smh.**

**I told my friends that I feel more comfortable writing in EPOV. But I decided to push myself just a bit further and wrote in BOV, since I though it would be absolutely divine if I got to write about how Edward can pleasure.. me.. I mean, Bella. **

**Divine, indeed.  
**

**This one is a bit more graphic than my first one. My first one-shot was a little... safe, if you ask me. But I can assure you, this one isn't. *evil laughter***

**I seriously put my all out there; I practically used everything I've learned from all the lemony one-shots and beyond to produce this naughty fic. Heh.**

**I think all my fanfics (future ones included) will forever be dedicated to Shante17, hamistasty, and Christi Robinson. Because their encouragement to write really dirty fanfics always keeps me going. And going. And going.**

**Ha, I love you guys!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I met Edward at a party, one I shouldn't have even been at in the first place.

Alice talked me into going there, and I knew exactly what it would be like: a lot of cheap liquor and a lot of loud, bad music. It turned out to be nothing but what I'd expected. For the first hour I wandered around, talking to some people, accepting drinks when they came into my hand.

After three or four beers I was beginning to enjoy myself a little more.

I wandered into the kitchen, and that's when I first saw him.

At first I was a little taken aback – he plays for my college's baseball team, and I have been a fan of the team since I was a little girl. A bonus of getting accepted to the school was that I would get to go to all the games. I had seen him from afar, and always admired him as an athlete and, like all the other girls, thought he was damn hot.

But in the kitchen he was even more so, wearing a simple white shirt and jeans. When he saw me he raised his eyebrows and smiled. I had told myself no more beers, but when he offered me one I couldn't say no. We talked for a while, laughing a lot. He kept finding some way to touch me, and I was getting hotter and hotter as we kept talking.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "My buddy lives here. There's a spare room upstairs. I just want to show it to you, I promise..." he said, putting his hands on my hips.

I was intoxicated by the whole aura of him, the way he smelled, his confidence, that look in his eye. His arms were lean and really toned, and he wasn't trying to show it off. When he leaned forward and kissed my cheek and whispered his plea in my ear, I was sold.

Five minutes later I found myself upstairs, asking babbling questions about the baseball team and the last game they had played. He looked me in the eye for each response, and continued to touch me occasionally, on my hand or arm or side, and all my self-resolve was going down the drain.

Suddenly he pulled me on his lap facing him, in one quick movement.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I can't wait anymore, so I hope you don't mind me doing this."

He covered my mouth with his and kissed me hard and passionately. His kiss turned me on so much, the heat in my pussy flared and I groaned into his mouth. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him back, grinding into him. His hands started moving up under my tank top, and he pushed me back, breaking our kiss, and practically tore the tank top off of me. I could feel him getting harder and harder under me, and I rubbed my pussy against his erection as his hands groped my breasts.

My nipples were hard and sensitive, and when he rubbed his thumb over them through my bra I almost came right then. He reached behind my back and unsnapped my bra, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath when he saw my tits, and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasped and felt a flush rising up me, as he sucked and tongued my nipples, biting them gently. My pussy was on fire and begging for attention, my panties getting damper and damper as he ravaged my body.

"I'm so wet," I moaned out loud, my head thrown back.

He stopped sucking my nipples and looked at me for a minute, staring into my eyes. Then he grabbed my ass and flipped me around, throwing me onto the bed on my back. He stood up and pulled his shirt off, and I saw that his being toned and muscular extended to his chest and stomach too.

The look of lust in his eye was unmistakable.

"I want you to take these off," he said, pointing at my jeans.

I wanted nothing more myself, so I scrambled to do so. The alcohol and being so hot for him had gone completely to my head however, so it wasn't as easy as it should have been.

I fumbled for a few seconds before he reached down and pulled hard at the zipper area, pulling the jeans off me, and taking my panties down with them. He pulled his pants and boxers off too, and I saw the biggest, hardest cock I had seen in quite some time. I groaned when I saw it, and reached for it.

Edward had other plans in mind however, and pushed me back down on the bed.

"Take the rest of it off."

I sat up, and while I was pulling the shirt over my head he thrust two fingers inside me, pushing them back as deep as they would go. I gasped loudly and stopped with my shirt halfway off.

"Take. It. Off." He repeated, starting to curl his fingers up inside me, thrusting his hand into my pussy. I pulled my shirt off as fast as I could and laid back down, my chest heaving, legs shaking as he fucked me with his fingers, my juices covering his hand.

"You like that don't you," he asked me, pushing his hand harder into me, looking at my face.

I moaned, my eyes rolling back, fighting for air. He rubbed my g-spot harder, and I heard him changing positions but my mind was so captivated with the waves of pleasure surging through me that I was completely taken aback when I felt his tongue flick over my clit, back and forth, rubbing it.

I moaned and gasped and arched my back up to him, and in response he started to suck on my clit hard, all the while his fingers ravaging the inside of my pussy.

My legs really started to shake and I knew I was going to come soon. I was begging for more, whimpering, urging him on as his tongue pressed hard into my clit and his fingers stretched my tight pussy.

My orgasm hit me like a truck and I screamed his name, grabbing his shoulder hard, thrusting my hips upwards while I rode my orgasm out. When I came down I was gasping for breath and a fine sheen of sweat covered my chest.

He reached for my wrists and held them tight in his hand, cuffing me with his own hand. My hands were above my head, my wrists pinned to the bed by his big, strong hand.

Without any pretense he slammed his cock into me, stretching my tight pussy and making me arch back and scream.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? Huh? Is this what you wanted?" he asked me, pounding into my pussy hard, my legs wrapped around his back.

"Oh fuck yes," I hissed, as he kissed my neck and tightened his grip on my wrists.

"I knew this is what you wanted since you walked into the kitchen, love," he told me, pumping me harder still, his cock rubbing over my g-spot over and over again, my vision was getting blurry.

I had no idea what sounds I was making; I just knew that I had never been fucked like this and I came hard, screaming his name, my eyes fluttering.

When I tightened around his cock and strained against his grip on me, he pumped me even harder, groaning deeply. I had never been so out of my mind, I was begging him for more, moaning, groaning, screaming for more. His balls were slapping hard against my ass, and each time I came he pounded me harder than before.

Our sweat was making our bodies slippery and wet. "I've never fucked anyone this fucking hard before," his voice coming out of breath and strained.

I responded by arching my back to get him deeper into me, his hard, deep thrusts increasing, his groaning getting deeper and more rough.

"Come for me again," he said, slamming in and out of my pussy, pounding me, hitting my g-spot just right. I couldn't help but oblige, and I saw stars when I came again, my pussy squeezing so tight around him that he had to stop thrusting. I could tell he was close too, and when I came down from my orgasm he pulled out of me fast.

I looked at him questioningly for a second before he shoved his cock into my mouth. I sucked hard, tasting both of us, and he grabbed the back of my head as he came, exploding in my mouth, grunting. There was so much cum I almost couldn't take it all. I swallowed as much as I could and licked my lips to get the rest. He was watching me as I swallowed his cum, panting, exhausted from fucking the shit out of me, so hard, for so long.

He collapsed on the bed next to me. I was completely spent too, my pussy sore, but in a wonderful way.

Edward let out a breathless laugh. "Damn, I didn't even ask you for your name."

"Bella. It's Bella, Edward. Don't forget it." I couldn't help but giggle at the situation.

"Bella," he sighed, pulling me to his chest.

* * *

**Whew! Well, that was interesting, no?**

**To be honest, this wasn't the fanfic I was talking about in my profile. I couldn't figure out where to go with the other one, so I decided to write about something more simple and easy to think about: a frat-party-type kind of fuck. Which seems to be easier for me to write about. Yay!**

**With that ending, I'm pretty sure this won't be just a one-shot, so I might update within next week? I don't know, whenever school and life itself won't get in the way.**

**Hmm, it seems as if writing these comes easier to me on Saturday mornings. But this one took a bit longer than the last one, since this actually had some... penis insertion. Teehee.**

**By the way! Hamistasty! *taps foot impatiently* I'm still waiting for you to publish that fanfic of yours. And thanks for not calling me back yesterday. Pfffft. You owe me that first chapter of yours, dammit.  
**

**Review please! Whether you liked it or not, I'd like to know! I seriously won't update this if I don't get shit, 'cause that'll just be too depressing as fuck for me to continue.**

**So, pretty please?  
**


	2. Chapter 2 AN

**Mmk! Well I know I really should be updating THIS fanfic, but I'm currently working on a new fanfic with my buddy, hamistasty!**

**'Cause collaborating on a dirty fanfic is totally better than doing it by yourself. *****nods to self***

**If I ever get the chance to, or when we finish Changing Skies, I promise to try to continue with this. Cross your fingers!**

**In the meantime, read and review our new story, Changing Skies, on my profile! Although we only have a prologue published, we're actually working really hard to post some more very soon.**

**(Ahem, halfway done with chapter one and quite proud, if I do say so myself)**

**xD**

**Review, favorite it, or save it to your story alerts! We're trying really hard, believe.**

**Mmmmmhm, believe me.**

**Whoo!**


End file.
